Love and War and Snow
'''Love and War and Snow is the eighth episode in season one of Gilmore Girls. ' Summary The first snowfall prompts Lorelai and Max's first date while Rory is stuck in Hartford with Richard and Emily. Lane is upset with Rory for being distracted with Chilton and Dean. Plot The people of Stars Hollow are about to be walking in a winter wonderland, but first we find Lorelai and Rory at a town meeting, where everyone seems to be arguing over petty matters that the Gilmore girls find highly amusing. The mayor is admonishing the Stars Hollow residents about leash laws before he talks about the anniversary of the legendary Stars Hollow battle. Apparently, the town even has a reenactment of the battle. The whole announcement just infuriates Luke who demands that the whole charade stop. He says that the battle never happened, they are glorifying a war they never fought to keep land that they originally stole anyway. It is not surprising that the mayor is not pleased with Luke's comments. That night, Lorelai wakes up because she can smell the season's first snowfall in the air. There also happens to be a surprise message on the answering machine. It's from Max, Rory's English teacher at Chilton, and he wants to know if Lorelai and himself are ever going to go on a date. Lorelai is clearly smitten and plays back the message again and again to hear Max's voice. In the morning, Lane is telling Rory about meeting her soul mate at school. Lane is dressed in her marching band uniform and is looking pretty. Rory doesn't hear a word coming out of Lane's mouth; she is too distracted, thinking about her boyfriend Dean. She stops by the Inn to grab Sookie's homemade rocky road cookies before jetting off to the bus stop. Lane follows, but then bails when the lovebirds get all mushy. Lane is feeling left out because she is the third wheel. Meanwhile, it is Friday night and the snowstorm is brewing. It is already hitting Stanford, where Emily and Richard live, so Lorelai is going to have to skip the weekly dinner. Rory arrives at her grandparent's house right after school and finds she is stuck solo without her Mom. No big deal though, Rory will just have to make the best of it. As for Lorelai, she is walking through town digging the first snowfall of the year. She finds Luke, who is still cranky over the battle reenactment. The old men of the town gather in the cold with their muskets while the schools' band sets up to provide a little music. Lane is mesmerized by Mitch, her crush, and then does the unthinkable. She stares at his hair and actually runs her fingers through it! Mitch gives her a look like, "What are you doing?!" and then Lane bolts the scene in total humiliation. To her surprise and delight, Lorelai runs into Max, whose car has broken down right in Stars Hollow. With Rory away for the night, the two can finally get to have their very first date. Over at the grandparent's house, Emily is in a tizzy because Florence the cook cannot make it to work. Now, what are they going to do? Rory offers to check the refrigerator and whip something up. (Emily's never whipped up anything in her life.) Rory strikes gold when she spots a frozen pizza putting her grandmother in shock. Emily then declares that the pizza must belong to the maid. After all, that is what you eat at a carnival or a Turkish prison, according to Emily. Rory decides to play chef and banishes the grandparents from the kitchen. Then, while the pizza cooks, a curious Rory goes up to her Mom's old room and does a little snooping. She finds a strip of pictures of her Mom and Dad kissing, from 1983. You can tell Rory gets a bit bummed out seeing her folks at a time when they were totally in love. Rory decides to call home, but it is Lane who answers the phone. Lane ran to Rory's house after the "Mitch incident" and now she is freaking out. She lays into Rory about what a bad friend she has been. Rory apologizes but it is a day late and a dollar short. Then, the phone goes dead. Leaving Lane high and dry, and Rory feeling like a total jerk. Meanwhile, Lorelai and Max walk and talk in the snow, flirting and generally charming the pants off each other. Lorelai brings Max to a cozy café where they show old horror flicks, and it is right there on the couch where they share their first kiss. When the pizza is ready, Emily and Richard dig in, and thanks to a little doctoring with some fresh Parmesan cheese, it is a big hit. After dinner, they all look at some old photos and find Lorelai dressed up in a debutante gown. The conversation immediately gets awkward because Lorelai never got to be an actual debutante because she got pregnant with Rory. Back in Stars Hollow, Luke feels bad and brings the freezing men some hot coffee while they wait out their reenactment. His good deed backfires when he has to witness Lorelai and Max who are walking back to the Gilmore house looking all chummy. He even spots a lip lock, and the look on Luke's face says it all. When Lorelai and Max get back to the house, Lorelai does not want to let Max in. She has never brought a man home before out of respect for Rory. And she does not necessarily want to start now. But it is snowing so hard, and Rory is away for the night, so Lorelai breaks her own rule, letting Max over the threshold. They are barely in the house for like two seconds when they start making out like teenagers and then start making their way up the stairs. Their hot and heavy session is interrupted, when Lane appears out of nowhere. She apologizes, then bolts back into Rory's room and blasts some loud music. That is a big signal for help, so Lorelai sends Max into the kitchen and lends an ear to Lane. Lane gives the lowdown to Lorelai, who gives her best advice. She basically says it is not a big deal, everyone screws up in high school, it is how you handle the experience that matters. Lane feels better after the pep talk, and Lorelai goes back to Max. Lane is now spending the night, so any hoochie coochie between the two is off limits. Max stays the night too, although he does so on the couch and must settle for a kiss goodnight. The next morning, Rory comes home from her grandparent's house early. Lorelai heads her off at the door and comes clean fast. Rory is definitely weirded out by the situation and asks her Mom if she is in love with Max. Lorelai says she likes Max a lot, but it has only been one date so she cannot tell. But Rory is quick to point out that Lorelai has never had a man in the house before. Lorelai admits she had a great time with Max and only time can tell if he is the right one. Next, Lane comes out of Rory's room, and Rory apologizes for being an awful friend. Rory swears that Lane is not a third wheel and announces that Dean will just have to deal with the fact that Lane came first. They plan for coffee later and then Lane bolts, leaving Rory with her Mom and Max. She is about to join them in the living room, but sees they are sipping coffee and decides to hang solo in the kitchen. As the show ends, Rory pulls out the pictures of her Mom and Dad and looks at them one more time. Music * "Pictures of You", by The Cure * "Someone to Watch Over Me", by Rickie Lee Jones References Books * Jane Austen (Northanger Abbey) * Hunter Thompson * Charlotte Bronte *Judy Blume * Reference: Emily Dickinson Movies *The House on Haunted Hill *Top Gun Pop Culture '''Lorelai': (to Rory) Hey babe, (to Lane, nods) Sergeant Pepper. Emily: A bad storm is heading your way. It’s already hitting us here. Lorelai: Well, don’t panic. I’ll get the ark, you get the animals. Lorelai: '''I'm making a point Mouthy McGee. (Referring to Gil Thorpe comic strip character) '''Lorelai: Well, uh, gee, Mom, I don't know. Let me see… black ice, treacherous roads. I'll just put on my red, white, and blue leotard, grab my golden lasso, and fly the invisible plane on over? Lorelai: All right, honey, tell Grandma you arrived there not a member of the Junior League, I'd like you to leave there the same way. Max: A match made in Heaven. Lorelai: ...Or in Bellevue. Richard: You also knew that you wanted to marry Errol Flynn. Memorable Quotes Trivia Category:Gilmore Girls Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes